clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex
Rex, or CT-7567, was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars. He personally commanded Torrent Company, part of the 501st Legion, a famous clone trooper unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. He served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano and lead the 501st Legion in many major battles such as on Christophisis,Star Wars: The Clone Wars film Teth, Rishi Moon, Saleucami, Kamino, Lola Sayu, Umbara, Mandalore,Ahsoka Novel Scipio, Ringo Vinda and Anaxes. Later in the war, He sometime removed his inhibitor chip thus not following Order 66, along with Commander Wolffe and Captain Gregor. After the Clone Wars, He than resided in a modified AT-TE Walker along with Wolffe and Gregor. He was visited by the crew of the Ghost who was sent by Ahsoka Tano, his long time comrade to recruit him to the Rebellion. History Early Life Rex, born CT-7567, was born in 32 BBY, on the planet Kamino. He was trained and was deployed to the First Battle of Geonosis, where he fought alongside Jedi for the first time. After the battle, Alpha-17, an ARC Captain, began an ARC training program, where he trained Rex, Cody, Odd Ball, Appo, Bacara, Neyo, Gree, Bly and many more. Rex and Cody bonded while training, becoming great friends. Alpha allowed them to be granted proper names, rather than numbers, where the two became known as Rex and Cody. Battle of Christophsis Rex participated in the Battle of Christophsis against the Separatists led by Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress and General Whorm Loathsom. Rex and Cody and a platoon along with Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker set a trap. However, the trap was turned around on them, causing them to lose several troopers in the fight. Rex, Cody, Kenobi, Skywalker, Sergeant Slick and five other troopers survived the firefight, being rescued at the last minute by Lieutenant Hawk. The survivors went back to their barracks. While Slick and the remainder of the platoon went to eat, rest, and receive medical treatment, Kenobi, Skywalker, Rex and Cody discussed what went wrong, eventually discovering a traitor in their midst. After a thorough investigation, they discovered Slick had betrayed them. While in pursuit, he planted explosives at the all of the heavy artillery and gunships. However, they managed to save some of the heavy cannons and a few AT-RTs. Slick would be arrested by Rex and Cody, but not before a brief fight, where Rex's leg would be injured. Rex and Cody would then prepare for the battle to come. Rex with Bravo Squad and leading with Obi-Wan Kenobi when Anakin and Ahsoka were trying to disable the shield. Rex and his unit were able to hold out, while Kenobi was negotiating new terms. When the shield went down, Rex ordered all batteries to fire on the droid forces coming towards them. Battle of Teth After the Battle of Christophsis, Skywalker and Tano were assigned to save Rotta the huttlet who was the son of Jabba Desilijic Tiure also a Hutt. They were ordered to convince Jabba to give GAR access to hyperspace lanes going through Hutt Space by brining Jabba the baby. Rex and other members of Torrent Company went with the 2 Jedi who were going to the planet Teth, where ARF troopers tracked the Huttlet. The clifftop monastery where Rotta was being held prisoner was half a mile high and was being protected by battle droids, Anakin launched a vertical assault up the cliff to reach Rotta. LAAT gunships took Rex and Torrent Company to the top of the cliff. When the droids begin to shoot at the ship Hawk closed the gunships blast shields in order to deflect the incoming blaster fire. The gunships landed below the cliff and provided cover for the Jedi and clone troopers. While following the Jedi's lead Torrent Company scaled the cliff using ascension cables. When Torrent Company got to the monastery they learned that the Separatists were Rotta's capturers. While Skywalker and Tano went further into the temple, Rex and Torrent Company held a position at the entrance. The Separatists reinforcements arrived, eventually breaking into the monastery, where the company held their own. The few survivors of the battle would be captured, but they would not go down without a fight. Rex, along with only five other survivors - Coric, Nax, Zeer, Del, and Attie - held out until the 212th Attack Battalion came and provided reinforcement. Rex and the remainder of Torrent survived the battle, which forced him to rebuild the company from scratch. Shipyards of Gwori As the Clone Wars Continued the navy of the Separatists grew four times bigger than the Republic Navy which put the war effort of the Republic at a disadvantage. With the strong possibility of being defeated in the clone wars, the Jedi High Council decided to impair Separatist ship production by attacking the InterGalactic Banking Clan's Separatist allied shipyards. The exact location of the shipyards was unknown the job of finding out was given to Skywalker, Kenobi, and Rex. Outpost inspections Rex was deployed to the Bith system, on board the Venator-class star destroyer Resolute, because of the threat of a new Separatist superweapon.The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt The Resolute was to protect supply convoys. Rex was on the bridge and when Kenobi contacted them, he informed Kenobi of where Skywalker was and what his orders were. The Jedi soon found out that the superweapon was the Malevolence, equipped with a fearsome ion-pulse cannon. The Resolute was one of the ships that attacked the Malevolence, and played a large role in its destruction. After the battle, Commander Cody and Captain Rex were sent to inspect several small Repulic outposts. During the inspection of a tracking station, Rex realized that a cleaning droid was actually a spy droid. Rex, and a squad of troopers soon eliminated it, though they destroyed the hallway. , Echo and Hevy]] The two officers then went to inspect the outpost on the Rishi Moon. When they contacted the troopers there, Rex had a bad feeling about it. Cody then put Rex in charge of the operation. Upon arriving they were greeted by what they thought was a clone trooper, but was a new type of droid known as a commando droid. Rex and Cody turned around when they heard an object flying through the air; a droid attack flare. Rex raised his DC-15S blaster carbine and fired into the droids skull. The two were then attacked, which forced them off of the platform. After reaching the ground, they met clone troopers Echo, Fives and Hevy. The five mounted a counterattack against the droids and successfully eliminated the droids, only to discover more droids were on the way. Hevy were able to destroy all the droids, but sacrificed himself so his brothers could survive. Redeployment Rex and Skywalker returned to Coruscant, where Rex foresaw over a blaster training range to help maintain his troops combat skills. Later after their return, word had reached the Jedi High Council that General Grievous was targeting the planet Bothawui, which was home to the key Republic affiliated Bothan Spynet. Skywalker was immediately given command of his own battle group to defend the world from the impending attack. Kenobi, who was out of action due to being injured in a recent terrorist bombing, had Rex and the 501st Legion put on standby for Skywalker's team, knowing that Skywalker would want the legion for his strike force. After receiving his orders that he would be a part of the response team, Rex got his men on the Star Destroyer Resolute, which was being prepared for Skywalker's fleet along with two other Venator-class Star Destroyers, the Pioneer and Dauntless. Rex then was reunited with Skywalker. Once all was ready, they set off for the Both system, with Grievous and an armada of four Munificent-class star frigates pursuing them to the planet. Although they beat Grievous to the planet, Skywalker, Tano, and Rex learned from Kenobi that Grievous was still in pursuit. Rex was deployed, along with a small squad of clones, to retrieve R2-D2, Skywalker's droid who had been lost during the battle. He, Tano and the squad would go focus on their primary mission, destroying the Skytop Orbital Station, a Separatist listening post, while Skywalker searched for R2. One trooper remained aboard the Twilight, so they could escape swiftly if need be. While en-route to their objective, Rex, Tano and his squad were attacked by Grevious. The troopers began to fire, with a shot being deflected into one of the troopers. Grievous jumped and attacked the clones, slicing two of them up and then knocking Denal and Rex into the wall and unconsciousness. Grievous attempted to strike Rex with his lightsaber, but Tano deflected it, forcing the two to duel, giving time for Rex and Denal to complete their mission. The remaining group members rendezvoused in the hangar, where Rex detonated the charges, blowing up the generators and getting the group to escape in the Twilight. Skywalker jumped into his starfighter and rescued R2 at the last possible second. Mission to JanFathal Six months into the Clone Wars, Rex relieved Skywalker of Tano for a few days, by taking her with him to visit Republic Navy Captain Gilad Pellaeon on the Leveler. After Pellaeon, an old acquaintance of his, agreed to have him along for the ride, Rex and Tano, along with Sergeant Coric and six new members of Torrent Company - Ross, Boro, Joc, Hil, Vere and Ince - who had completed their training only days prior.The Clone Wars: No Prisoners Because the troopers were newly trained, they failed to display unique traits, which made Rex consider to use the tally marker, as inconsiderate as that would be. Upon arrival, the troopers left for the barracks. Rex and Tano, however, went to meet Pellaeon to examine the experiment concussion missiles the Leveler possessed. While discussing the weapons with Pellaeon, they were interrupted by a proximity alarm that a flotila of Separatist ships had exited hyperspace near the Fath System. Rex and Pellaeon monitored the Separatist activity, while Tano sensed a disturbance in the Force. At Rex's advice, Pellaeon took it seriously. Despite that the enemy activity may mean nothing, Rex took the precautions and rounded up his men. After bringing them to the bridge and explaining the situation, Joc inquired about Pellaeon's private life, which then sparked a conversation between Tano and the rookies about the Jedi Code and their requirement to have no connections. Rex ended the debate by putting his men on standy, suggesting that she should go to the ops room. When she departed, Rex rebuked his men for putting her on the spot, however he stated that he was pleased with them for expressing themselves. In an effort to keep them occupied, he took his men to the hangar deck to have them perform some deck circuits and familiarize themselves with the Fath System, where the Leveler was headed. While leaving his men in the hangar, Rex contacted Skywalker to inform him of the Leveler's diversion to the Fath System. Skywalker set off for the Leveler, even though Rex stated his presence was unnecessary. After taking a moment to shave his blue-dyed hair - in support of the Sullustan Bylluran Athletic bolo-ball team - Rex rejoined Tano and Pellaeon on the bridge just as Jedi Master Djinn Altis arrived aboard the ship, with his ship the Wookiee Gunner. The Jedi informed them that Republic Intelligence Agent Hallena Devis was on the planet. The Republic Intelligence Unit confirmed Altis' story and gave the additional info that she was captured during a rebel-allied Separatist uprising. Once Pellaeon heard that Davis had been captured, he was ready to assist. Rex, Pellaeon, Altis, Tano and Jedi Knights Callista Masana and Geith Eris communed to formulate a plan to rescue Devis. After Pellaeon briefed the impromptu team on their objective, Rex objected to Pellaeon wanting to participate. He stated that since there were no force on their ship that the responsibility fell to him and Torrent Company. Once their shuttle was prepared, Tano, Rex, Masana, Eris and Torrent Company boarded and went down to the planet. Coric took the pilot controls and while on their way Rex tried to mediate a heated conversation between Tano and the two Altisian Jedi, as they did not stand to normal Jedi standards or take a military titles and join in the war. He also checked in with his troopers, through their private comlink in their helmets, pitied the Altisians. Eventually, the group rescued Devis, but not before Vere was killed in the battle. Tano, Eris, Masana, Rex and the remaining force of Torrent Company - Coric, Boro, Hil, Joc, Ross and an injured Ince - retreated back to the Leveler. Ince had been injured, and succumbed to his injuries. Rex mourned the deaths of Vere and Ince, angry that he had to train new troopers because of carelessness. Ince had only be deployed for eight days. Further Missions Rex participated in several one-off missions over the first year of the war. Joining the Rebellion Rex survived the Clone Wars and the Republic's transformation into the Galactic Empire. Following the Clone Wars, Rex was living with Commander Wolffe and Captain Gregor in a modified AT-TE on the desert planet of Seelos. Several years prior to the Battle of Yavin, Rex and his comrades encountered a group of rebels that included the Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Ezra Bridger. The crew of the Ghost had been sent by Rex's old ally, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, to obtain information on abandoned bases that the growing Rebel network could use in their fight against the Empire. Armor and Equipment Rex was normally armed with two DC-17 blaster pistols. He had armor with blue markings, since he was part of the 501st Legion. He had tally marks on his helmet and wrists, and had Jaig Eyes on his helmet, which was only given to the bravest of warriors. He wore a kama with a pauldron, due to his rank as captain. His armor was very battle used, representing his time on battle. Appearances * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' * * * * Sources * External Links * * Timeline References Category:Clone trooper captain Category:Torrent Company Category:501st Legion Category:Clone troopers Category:Bravo Squad (Christophsis) Category:Pages needing updates Category:Execute Battalion